


Chocolate Drops

by SileneFairchild



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pancakes, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SileneFairchild/pseuds/SileneFairchild
Summary: Sometimes friends need sweets and company.
Kudos: 8





	Chocolate Drops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MismatchedPurple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MismatchedPurple/gifts).



> Thanks for the opportunity to write this little gift and thanks that I could meet this incredible OC.

“Vic, you know when this bowl is empty we have no more chocolate drops? There will be only mundane stuff left to add to your pancakes, so stop stuffing them into your mouth,” Nyx said while he was sieving out the flour and the baking powder. 

Victoria felt happy at this moment, even though it was 3am and she hadn’t slept for over 30 hours. It was one day before winter solstice and some sad mood had settled in her group of friends. It was Libertus' idea to celebrate a pancake feast, like they had done in Galahd in the weeks before the festival in their childhood. He also had gathered the ingredients and occupied the kitchen and he had even managed to bring Gladio along. It had to be 3am because of their schedules.  
So there they were Nyx. Libs, Crowe, Pelna, Gladiolus and Victoria herself, cooking telling stories, drinking tea and laughing in the middle of the night. And for a small span of time war and fighting was forgotten.

“But they are good,” Vic said with her mouth full, delicious little pieces of chocolate.

Gladiolus pulled the bowl gently away from her, but her look was longingly and sad, it made Nyx laugh. 

“Stop it, you oaf. I’m sacrificing this pleasure for the greater good.”

“Yes, you do. Because these pancakes are more delicious with something to add.”  
Crowe poked her arm and smiled. They both burst in laughter. 

“Hmmmhm… .” Someone at the door cleared his throat; they turned their heads and saw Drautos standing at the doorway. 

“Captain?” Nyx managed to straighten up his pose with the bowl with the dough still in his arms.  
The others jumped on their feet and snapped to attention, even Gladio.

“Sir!” 

Titus waved absently with his hand and entered the room, until he stood near the counter around where they all were gathered.

“Relax. I’m not here to give you duties, just to remind you of the time of day and that there are still some recruits, who want to sleep. So would you please keep it down.” He sighed and gave them one of his rare smiles.

“You clean this mess when you are done. I don’t want to see any traces and I demand one of every sort,” he pointed at the dough and the additional ingredients and smirked. “And it would be nice to have some coffee.”

“Of course, Sir,” Nyx said and nodded. It would be still enough for all of them. Drautos turned to leave, but stopped next to Victoria.

“Numens, you have something there,” he pointed at the left corner of his mouth, then he continued to leave.

Victoria flushed a little bit of embarrassment and cleaned her mouth with a napkin. A small amount of chocolate appeared on the napkin.  
Gladio clapped her back and grinned at her.

“You made a good impression, spitfire. Huh?”  
“Oh shut up, Amicitia.”

She pushed him away when he tried to ruffle her hair. The laughing and storytelling started again, but quieter than before. Soon the kitchen was filled with the buttery smell of freshly baked pancakes, and a special plate and a cup was filled.  
Pelna was on his feet, put the plate and the cup on a tablet. Then he was on his way to the Captain’s office. 

“Up to feed the dragon,” he said and smiled.  
“Need any backup, Pelna.” Vic asked, mouth full of pancakes.  
“No, I don’t think so. But if I’m not back in 30 Minutes please come and avenge me.”  
“Jerk.” Vic laughed.

They were almost done with cleaning, when Pelna finally came back. He had a smug smile on his face.

“What took you so long it’s almost 6am?” Nyx asked. ”And what is this look for? Did you have any problems with the Captain?”

“When I arrived he was asleep his head laid back and… ,” he stifled a chuckle. “He was drooling.”

“What?” the other 4 were asking.

“Did you take a picture?” Gladio asked now in full attention. 

“What do you think? I love my life,” Pelna answered with a mysterious smile on his face. “So this will never leave this room.”


End file.
